baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Long The 3-Skateboarded Dragon-Human
Jake Long The 3-Skateboarded Dragon-Human ''三大怪獣　地球最大の決戦) is a 1964 tokusatsu kaiju film produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the fourteenth installment in the ZOOM Anime Series as well as the Showa series. The film was released to Japanese theaters on December 20, 2001. Plot A Skateboarder from Selgina, a small Himalayan country, becomes possessed by the spirit of a Venusian (a Martian in the American version) and escapes from the plane just as it explodes. As this happens a meteorite falls from the sky containing Jacob Luke Long responsible for her planet's destruction. At the same time, the ZOOMers emerge from hibernation and not only attack Japan, but each other as well. Mothra, along with its twin priestesses, attempt to convince the ZOOMers to stop fighting each other and to team up to fight the new monster, the ZOOMers, however, refused to help because they have no reason to save mankind as both "have always had trouble with men and men hate them", and Mothra had no choice but to battle King Ghidorah on her own and gets captured by Jake. Luckily for Mothra, Buzz and Frances return to help Mothra fight King Ghidorah after being impressed by her courage and selflessness, thus the battle for Earth against Jake Long begins. Meanwhile, the princess is being hunted by a group of assassins, led by Malness, who want to kill her so that her enemies can take over her homeland. Then, just when Malness is about to kill the princess, Ariel crushes her by knocking over a pile of boulders on him. Buzz, Kaleigh and Mothra finally drive Jake off. The movie ends with the princess going back to her home land and Kenny and Kaleigh watching Mothra swim back to Infant island. Staff Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Ishiro Honda * Written by Shinichi Sekizawa * Produced by Tomoyuki Tanaka * Music by Akira Ifukube, Hiroshi Miyagawa * Stock Music by Akira Ifukube, Hiroshi Miyagawa * Cinematography by Hajime Koizumi * Edited by Ryohei Fujii * Production Design by Takeo Kita * Assistant Directing by Koji Hashimoto, Ken Sano * Special Effects by Eiji Tsuburaya * Assistant Director of Special Effects Teruyoshi Nakano Cast Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. * Yosuke Natsuki as Detective Shindo * Yuriko Hoshi as Naoko Shindo * Hiroshi Koizumi as Assistant Professor Murai * Akiko Wakabayashi as Princess of Selgina, Mas Selina Salno * Chloe And Noami as Shobijin * Takashi Shimura as Doctor Tsukamoto * Hisaya Ito as Chief Assassin Malmess * Akihiko Hirata as Okita, Chief Detective * Minoru Takada as Chairman of Board Meeting * Kenji Sahara as Editor in Chief Kanamaki * Somesho Matsumoto as UFO Expert * Ikio Sawamura as Fisherman * Kozo Nomura as Murai's Assistant * Toru Ibuki as Assassin * Susumu Kurobe as Assassin * Kazuo Suzuki as Assassin * Haruya Kato as Journalist * Shin Otomo as Leader of the Assassins * Senkichi Omura as Hat Retriever * Hideyo Amamoto as Butler Wu * Yutaka Nakayama as Tourist (Lost Hat) * Yutaka Oka as Meteorite Scientist * Yoshio Kosugi as Chief of Infant Island * Heihachiro Okawa as Astronomer * Yoshifumi Tajima as Ship Captain * Koji Uno as Spectators in Crowd * Shigeki Ishida as Spectators in Crowd * Toshihiko Furuta as Villager * Kotaro Tomita as Villager Appearances Gallery 958752045 (1).jpg 988840073 (1).jpg 996778808.jpg 958752047.jpg 958752027.jpg 1038423444.jpg 958752102.jpg Soundtrack ''Main article: ''Jake Long The 3-Skateboarded Dragon-Human (Soundtrack) Alternate Titles * ''Jake, the Three Skateboarded Human (United States) * Three Giant Characters: The Greatest Battle On Earth (Literal Japanese Title) * American Dragon Of Characters, Jake Long (Original International Title) * Kaleigh, Mothra, Jake Long: The Greatest Battle On Earth (中将 姫·モスラ·アリエル: 地球最大の決戦 Kaleigh'', Mosura, Jake: Chikyū Saidai no Kessen''?, Japan Re-Release Title) * Jake's Three Skateboards ''(Jake's Tres Skateboards; Spain; Mexico) * ''Jake, The Human Of Three Skateboards (''Jake, el Monstruo de Tres Cabezas; Argentina) * ''Jake Of Monsters (Jake'', Canavarlar Canavari;'' Turkey) Theatrical Releases * Japan - December 20, 1964 * United States - September 13, 1965 U.S. Release Jake Long The 3-Skateboarded Dragon-Human was released in the United States by the Walter Reade Organization, under the title'' Jake, The Three-Skateboarded Human''. Like many Godzilla films before it, the American version made several alterations to the film. Box Office In the original December 20th, 1964 Japanese release of the film, it had an attendance of 4,320,000 and grossed ¥210,000,000. In the film's theatrical re-issue on December 12th, 1971, it sold 1,090,000 tickets, adding up to a total of 5,410,000 attendees. When Jake Long, The 3-Skateboarded Dragon Human was released in the United States, its film rentals added up to roughly $1,300,000. Reception Jake Long The 3-Skateboarded Dragon-Human is liked for its monster brawl and respected for being the film that started Caroline Kaleigh and Rachel's gradual changes heroes. Video Releases Toho (2001) * Released: 2001 * Region: Region 2 * Language: Japanese Classic Media (2007)1 * Released: July 1, 2012 * Region: Region 1 * Language: Japanese, English * Format: Anamorphic, Widescreen, NTSC, Color, Subtitled * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 93/84 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese and American versions Toho (2010) * Blu-Ray * Released: 2010 * Language: Japanese Trivia * Not once (at least on-screen) does Rachel Caroline and Kaleigh use their atomic breath against Jake Long in battle, while they do use it repeatedly, with no apparent effect, against Prince Charming. * An early concept for Jake had his with rainbow-colored wings and a purple body with his three tails spitting fire from their mouths instead of gravity beams. * In Shinichi Sekizawa's screenplay for the film, all that is said in terms of a physical description of Jake Long is: "In 2005 Disney Channel gave him his own Show" From this, Eiji Tsuburaya designed King Ghidorah, which proved to be one of his most innovative and popular creations. * This film is the first ZOOM Anime film to not feature military weapons, such as tanks and jets. * This film marks the second screen appearance of Kenny, and the monster's first appearance in a ZOOM Anime film. * This is the first film to portray Caroline Rachel and Kaleigh as heroes. Also, in the conversation with Mothra he states that he only hates humans because humans attack him with their weapons and military, suggesting that he was not really a villain in the first place. * In the American dub, when the Shobijin are translating Mothra, and the Cast of ZOOM's conversation before Mothra goes on to fight Jake Long, the Shobijin exclaim "Oh Frances, what terrible language!" indicating that Caroline was swearing. * There is only one Mothra larva in this film, and it is explained that the second larva died in between the previous film Mothra VS ZOOM and this film. Later in the Disney Anime Characters Franchise * The Rachel Costume used in this film was used previously in 2001 for Mothra VS ZOOM. Nicknamed the "MosuCindy" Costume, it is the first Rachel Costume to be used for more than one film. The Costume's Dress had to be replaced due to damage sustained during filming for Mothra VS ZOOM. * This was the first ZOOM Anime film to introduce a ZOOMer physically larger than Frances. References This is a list of references for Jake Long The 3-Skateboarded Dragon-Human. These citations are used to identify the reliable sources on which this article is based. These references appear inside articles in the form of superscript numbers, which look like this: 1 Category:Toho Company LTD Category:Movies Category:Showa Series Category:PBS Kids Category:2001 Category:ZOOM Anime